Black Heart
by jadedragonleigh
Summary: Leanne Evans is a 13 year old with beautiful white hair and green eyes, at a month old she was kidnapped by voldermort and growing up she talks to a voice in her head who gives her the strength to run away to hogwarts where she finaly meets her brother and falls in love. Time turner and sex,violence&anamagus scenes later on when shes older.
1. Chapter 1

Black heart.

Im so tired.

I have been traveling for 5 days and i am near giving up, i cannot go back to him, he was my kidnapper, when my brother survived and he lost his body, his soul picked mine up with my body floating underneath and took me to albania and that was when my red hair turned white, he was strong enough to look after me for a while but when i was two he desided the tables should turn and he had me care for him, and care for him i did.

I had been told stories of his life and my family and how when he is back out there he would be unstoppable, i feared him, all my instincs told me to run, however i never had the courage to do so untill the voice in my head made me, she has been in my head for as long as i can remember helping me brew things for him to eat and showing me how to survive myself, what berries i could and couldnt eat and how to steal using my magic which was hard as i do not have a wand.

My life has not been the best however it could have been worse, my master doesnt hurt me much anymore and it has given me the strength to run.

I tug my messy white hair into a bun though my hair isnt white at the moment, i havnt had time to wash because my master was ill.

Oh how i wish it hadnt took me so long to get to scotland but im here now and the sooner i get to hogwarts then the sooner im safe, i know this place  
must be good because my master wanted it destroyed.

I am 13 summer old but the voice in my head is older, she is 47 years old, she loves me like a daughter and i love her like a mum, she told me how to get here and lent me her magic to make it possible but leen is getting weak aswell.

I look up at Hogwarts and gasped, how on earth is it possible for a building to be this big!  
"leen what if they dont belive me, what if they hate me and lock me up in a crazy home." she laughed loudly making me wince "ofcourse they will belive you, you have to just go in there and tell the truth darling, you look like your mother exept your hair.

I walk into the school grounds, possibly alerting people that i am here, and head straight for the building, not taking in my surroundings, ive seen them all anyway, leen showed me.

The doors opened before i got there and an old man with a large beard and twinkely blue eyes beckoned me over.

* * *

He didnt speak and neither did i, he just let me follow him, i know from my master and leen that this man is dumbledore, we walked up the strange moving stairs.

He suddenly moved sideways leading to a statue, im not 100% sure but i believe he said "puking pastels" to the statue which then nodded and opened, revealing another staircase shaped more rounder.

We got to his office and i sat down in a wooden chair facing his desk, leen was getting a bit nervous because we stayed silent but i had never felt more safe.

He looked at me and spoke softly so i wouldnt get scared, "May i please ask your name child?"

I looked at him in shock for a moment wondering if he would ever belive me, leen spoke "go on just do it, he will belive you darling, trust me."

"My name is Leanne sir but i would much rather be called lee, lee evans, please I dont want to go back you must believe me." i look him square in the eyes wishing him to believe me, his head tilts sideways as he looks at me, like a staring contest, i lost.

"My child do you know how long i have been searching for you, how long the order have! Well i must tell cornelious and we need to get you sorted into a house but first it would be wise to tell your brother that you are here, however he hasnt been told about you as he has suffered so much as it was."

I looked at him shocked, how had nobody told him he had a younger sister! Poor Harry, if i was him i would freak out "lee your parents died, he has suffered much hardship during his life as have you however if he had known about you he would have caused disruption, chaos anything to find you, i know you would have done the same, do not blame dumbledore he just did what he thought right."

I nodded agreeing with leen and looked up at dumbledore again "sir i would very much like to meet him, after having nobody it would be nice to have a family of sorts."

He smiled understandingly and called an elf called dobby to bring him to the office, butterflys in my stomach erupted as soon as dobby left, what if harry doesnt like me? If he thinks im evil or a freak? "lee dont think like that, he will love you and protect you as a brother should and if he doesnt i may have to tan his hide." I laugh and dumbledore gives me a wierd amused glance before looking at the door which has just opened.

"Sir you called for me?" his voice was calm but sounded a bit off like he had a cold, "puberty child, i remember my son go through it, he sounded like a frog for ages." she chuckled, man i loved leen.

"Yes child i have some great and highly surprising news to tell you which includes my young friend lee here." I didnt look at him however looked at my hands in my lap.

"Sir?" I finaly look at him, his green eyes studying me carefully, his head tilting to the side to show his confusion.

"Harry nobody told you this, and for good reason too but you had a younger sister who was born at the end of april and the night voldermort-" I cringe and try to make myself smaller. "came to your house, his soul stole another and took it away with him to wherever he went, naturally the body went with the soul and she was lost, nobody could find her and most presumed she was dead, i did too until she showed up tonight and shocked the wits out of me, now do not be angry think about how much chaos and trouble you would have got into to find her not to mention danger! Now child do you have any questions."

I look at harry again and his mouth was in a perfect O as he took all this information in, after a few minutes of silence he looked at me. "You? You're my sister? I have family!" I nod, tears rising in my eyes as he jumped up and hugged me, the first hug i could remember ever!

He lets go and looks at dumbledore as do i, then i spoke "What next sir?" Harry looks at me as i spoke since its the first time i do in his presence, dumledore chuckles then looks at his golden watch. "well its nearly time for dinner so harry you can go back down and miss evans you will find just down the corridoor there is a bathroom and school robes in your size."

I stood up the same time as harry, smiling slightly then walked down the corridoor into the bathroom.

The bath looked like a large pool, naturally i messed with all the soaps and soon after i had a very bubbly bubble bath. "leen will your son be here?" i feel her tension "yes darling he works here but as i have said you must not tell him until i tell you to, i know when that will be, and you will too."

"Yes leen i know, im so nervous, what house do you think im going to be sorted in? I hope im in harry's house."

"You are brave and bold dear but wouldnt you rather be in slytherin?" i shake my head then slide into the bath, after that i got dressed and brushed my white hair which reached my hips.

I then made my way back to the office where i was greeted by two new people, the first was professor Mcgonagal and the second was Cornelious Fudge, Minister for Magic, he wanted to talk to me about where i was but i couldnt remember and he didnt bug me about it so he musn't have really wanted to know.

Afterwards we made our way to the great hall where i was going to be sorted into a house, my nerves had actually died down since my bath and i was more excited than anything else.

I was given looks of confusion from the students as i made my way down to the front, then dumbledore and mr fudge had told them who i was, the gasps and shouts were quickly subdued and they were told to treat me like anybody else, then it was time to sort me.

My eyes darted to every table looking at the excited faces in front of me, the hat was placed on my head but it nedent speak as i had chosen my house, after a moment the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I squealed with delight that the hat listened and as soon as it was off my head i made my way to my brother.

* * *

I had never seen so much food in all my life and i didnt know what most of it was, Chicken was the only meat i seemed to like but i made up for it with my love for every vegetable, then it came to dessert and as i hadnt had nothing like it before, everyone made me try a bi of everything, i am so full now but i dont care.

I looked up at the table curiously and knew straight away who leens son was, he was looking at me though, a strange look in his eye like he couldnt quite belive i was there.  
I blushed and looked away, unable to hold his gaze.

After dinner i was showed to the common room and then to my room, i had one to myself because i need my privacy and because i had never interacted with so much people all at once and i was feeling quite overwhelmed.

I had made one friend in my year, her name is ginny and she is a very pretty red head who was the only person to treat me like i was normal, i decided we are sharing my room together and another bed was put in there.

I still talked to leen but she told me not to speak out loud because i could be seen as crazy.

The next morning me and ginny walked to breakfast and as it was the weekend we didnt need our school robes, ginny lent me some of her clothes and i was currently wearing a black skull t-shirt and skinny jeans which both had to be adjusted slightly with magic as i was very skinny.

As we went to sit down harry and his friend who was also ginny's brother Ron, he ate like a wild animal and i would know but i was introduced to more amazing food such as bacon and sosages and french toast, eggs, fried mushrooms, fried tomatoes and cocopops. Where had they been all my life? However my most fave had to be crumpets, with the butter just melting through them, yummy.

Ginny, me, Harry, Ron and harry's other friend Hermione then walked to the lake to sit and talk, ginny then decided to plait my hair to one side, it took her nearly 15 minutes as my hair was that long, she told me that my white hair was very beautiful and completely unique.

I laugh feeling more relaxed than ever, many people look at me strangly however that is because they know who brought me up but i dont have a violent bone in my body.

I also made another friend, harry doesnt like him and he doesnt like harry but he was very nice to me and i decided to do so in return, his hair is very similar to mine and i get a funny feeling everytime i see him, i always smile when he is around and he is teaching me to read, he is called draco malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW chapter 2! i want to get upto atleast 30-60 chapters, just bare with me and i only get a certain time on my laptop, strict parents :) lucky they wont read this lol otherwise they are guna explode, the later chapters i mean! something to look forward to 3 xxx**

I eat my toast and sip my orange juice smiling at ginny who was talking about who she really loooovvveeeddd but wouldnt tell me a name so obviously it was harry, leen agrees and chuckles at the red head in front of me "I had always wanted a daughter but i just didnt want to bring a baby into our horrid family!" I nod frowning at her memory, I subconciously look at him as he looks away, i blush and face ginny again.

"Hello lee." a voice i recognise very well whispers.

"Draco!" I laugh and hug him roughly he chuckles and hugs me back. He is so funny and i have so much in common with him such as music and my sudden love to draw.  
We are practicly family.

* * *

After my sucessful attempt at reading i decided to follow draco to potions to see what my classes will be about "my child you will not need this lession, you have me, however i do want to see my son." she sounded excited and nervous at the same time. (**come on now everyone knew who her son was, leen is short for eileen prince ;) **)  
As soon as i walked into the room i felt the uncomfortable heat, but i carried on and sat with draco the table opposite harry, who was giving draco death glares.

Snape looked around the class untill his eyes stop on me, he walked towards the table and then i heard him speak for the first time. "Miss evans I do not belive that this is your class." I scowl and say "show me a potion i can't do, sir." i said sir very sarcasticly and leen smiles proudly.  
Snape smirks and then says to the class "young miss evans believes she can do potions at this level without any proper practice, so i say this lession i shall test her and we can all judge whether she is worthy to be here!"

I smile, he was being playful, and stand up to bow at the class who clap and woop at me.

He picked a book out at random and told me to open the book to a page, i laugh and open it to page 232, the Draught of Peace. "ooohhh, i used to love making that, the potion if brewed right turns white, like your hair!"

"Sir where are the ingredients?" He smirks "Use my special storage cupboard at the back." I walk to the cupboard and grab moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, Valerian root, and powdered unicorn horn, oh poor unicorn.

I borrow dracos cauldron and get started, i completely remember the instructions and leen helped me to set everything up.

I could still see the writing and I started.

Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.Stir until the potion turns blue.Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple.Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink.Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise.Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red.Stir until the potion turns orange.Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise.Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple.Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink.Stir until the potion turns red.Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple.Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey.Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange.Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white.

I got up to the powdered quils when i decided my hair should be put up, it took a second and i was back to it.  
I look up to snape a little later on who was looking at me proudly and slightly in awe, I leave the potion to simmer and cleaned up leaving the powdered porcupine quills out to finish the potion, everyone is looking at me in disbelief, the first serious potion i ever made and im doing it better than them, i laugh and add the quills and my potion turns white and misty, i woop and the class joins in, even snape is smiling, oh he looks nice when he smiles.

"Well miss evans you have proved yourself quite professionaly, i belive that you are too good even for this class, i would like to offer you a place in the NEWTs level class, which is the highest you can go without actually doing apprentaships."  
I blink in shock and smile widely, nodding like a fool, turning around i run into draco who hugs me and spins me around giggling like a fool.

* * *

I walk around the lake in a white dress, im alone and laughing at someone who was just out of sight, im not scared, all i feel for the silhoette is love, complete love, he is my life, my love, my everything.  
I would die to ensure this silhoette wouldnt see pain again, like the pain he suffered in his youth.  
He seems dark and controlive and very very sexy, oh he makes me wet, i just want him inside me, at that thought he stepped forward into the moonlight and i saw his beautiful face, my severus snape.

I woke up suddenly "WHAT!" i cry!

Ginny wakes up and grumbles about me being too noisy then goes back to sleep but i couldnt, i had to get up and walk.  
Putting on my new shorts and t-shirt with my flats and scarf i walk out of my dorm and off around the school.

I think about my dream freaked out and curious about what it was "Oh my dear i belive you have a crush, on my son too! How cute!" leen teases, i grin and tell her to hush as i accidentaly woke up a picture of an old scholar "sorry" i mutter even though its an hour till breakfast starts.

I sit down in a dark corridor and feel glad of the cold air on my hot skin.

"Miss evans what are you doing wandering about the castle at this time, you should still be asleep."  
I smile "so should you sir, i couldnt sleep whats your excuse."  
He smiles and sits next to me "Me too and its too warm in the dungons ironicly."

I laugh at him and sigh, he looks at me "How are you?" I blink at his question and he looks surprised "What? are you not ok?"  
"Im fine, its just too much sometimes, im not used to all these people giving me attention and talking about me, do you know 8 boys have asked me out! Im so glad i have draco, he somehow scares people but i dont know how he does it!"  
He chuckles and then we just sit in silence, but it was comfortable.

In no time at all the sun came up and we made our way to the great hall "I dont understand why everyone calles you names and hates you sir, you happen to be my favorate teacher." he smiles at me and thanks me before sitting down, his onyx coloured eyes bright as though my comment has broken through the cold hard stone that was him.

I know how it feels to feel dark, my green eyes look warm and beautiful however underneath is cold ice, ice that seems impossible to thaw, break or melt.

I shudder at the thought that he could feel the same dark cold abyss that i do, the abyss that seems never ending, i sigh and tuck into my cereal.

Ginny was walking in in her comfort clothes as i made my way out "Lee how could you look so good this early in the morning, ive had over an hour longer and i still feel like shit."

I grin "Im just used to it i guess, maybe im just a freak but yah know, you love me." she grins "woo lucky you, i only have a V.I.P. heart and your deffo in." I walk to the lake and sit down and just look at the beautiful scene around me, the pinky-yellow sky which reflects of the lake making it glow, i smile and lay down and look at the sky wondering what else could be so beautiful.

My life at the moment was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok have fun reading chapter 3, surprise on the way in later chapters ooohhhhh gotta read on! :P**

Well this week has been eventful, 2 other schools have come for this challenge called the triwizard tourniment however most of the new boys saw me as more of a challenge.

Well obviously draco was there to protect me but it wasnt the same, its been a week and they still persist to annoy me , wolf whistling and trying to ask me out.

One tried doing it infront of snape and he sent them back to their old school in shame, i had no pity so after that i just stayed around snape, in his classes and on his patrols and he keeps an eye out for any trouble with the bulgerians.

Im sat at griffindor table and fred and george sits down next to me "Heyyy lee, you know coz you love us you will do us a huge favor!" I look at them in suspition "what?" "Well the names are getting chosen tomorrow and we need you, our potions extraudinare, to make us an aging potion by tomorrow morning."

I smile then laugh "Whats in it for me!" They look at each other and grin "Ah a women of our own hearts" fred exclaims "How about we walk with you for the next few days with our beater bats and hit any bulgerian monkey who tries to tickle your fancy when you dont want to be tickled." says george, completely serious which makes me laugh harder.

"Ok Ok its a deal but wouldnt dumbledore have already thought of this?" They look smug at each other "doubt it"

* * *

It took me ages to make but i finaly finished, i was putting everything away when snape suddenly appeared behind me, i jumped and pulled out my wand to hex him, he held his empty hands up, his face a mask of worry and shock "Lee its just me, i wont hurt you!" I put my wand back, embarrassed by my reaction and mumble an apology.

He puts his hands back down and sighs, running his hands through his shiny black hair, his sleeve pulls on his left arm and i can see a tattoo there, of a skull and snake, the same tattoo i was forced to have, the dark mark.

I step away from him in fear, i remember what vol...He used to tell me, about annitiations and i cant belive anyone as kind and caring as snape could have done such a thing.

He sees me looking and his face reveals only one emotion, horror.

I run out of the dungons and he didnt try to follow, he must have known how i felt so didnt want to scare me any more, oh why would he ever be a death eater, he had to rape and torture young muggle women multiple times till you kill them to get in, just to prove how commited you are to the cause, oh merlin he raped people!.

I slowed as i walked to the lake, i sat down and pulled up my sleeve, i only got this because i helped him to survive, i had no choice, he did he had a choice and he chose to do them things.

I look at my tattoo in hatred, i havnt showed anyone but ginny this, she cried for me and i cried with her.

I feel for my vial, oh crap i left it in his room, should i go back? Should i just say i couldnt do it? I sigh, no i made a promise and i have to keep it.

I stand up from the grass and rub my bum, its gone a bit numb then i make my way back down to the dungons pausing hesitently outside the room before slowly opening the door.

The room is empty and i see the vial of aging potion where i left it and walk to get it, i then see a silouette hunched over the desk and realise im not alone, i tiptoe over and see snape laid asleep on his desk, he smelt of boose and my heart melted at the sorrowful sight.

I tapped his shoulder and he woke slightly "I wiswh yooo remembereedh meey" he said drunkenly and i put his arm around my shoulder and lifted him.

He put some of his weight on me and stumbled every other step, i grab the vial and we make our way to his room, his door was silver and opened as we aproached, he stumbled over the doorway.

He wtarts to walk himself and makes his way over to the boose "lee darling stop him from drinking any more before he kills himself!"

I hold out my wand and lock his alcohol cabinate with a password only i can use to open it.

He tugs at the door and when it doesnt open he grunts and starts pulling harder, "Hey stop that now!" He looks at me and i grab his arm to drag him into the bedroom, "Oh no your too young now." he chuckles drunkenly.

I roll my eyes and sit him on the bed, i pull his shoes off and his cloak, he is frowning at me as i do so then i make my way for his shirt.

He lifts his arms and lets me and i stand up to pull it over his head.

He has a very nice body, i cant help but look at the scars on his muscles and his pale beautiful body, his tattoo clearly visible in the moonlight.

I make him stand up and take his pants off himself and then i get him into bed. Leen laughs at us and tells me to leave him be.

I smile but make my way to the bathroom and rifle through his cabinate and find what i was looking for, the hangover tonic and i write a note "_Meet me tomorow, i think we should talk. I promise i wont tell anyone about your mark but i expect the same respect in return. from Leanne xx" _I smile and place the note and the tonic at his bedside table and make my way to my dorm, ginny wasnt there yet so i started practicing my reading, i started reading hermiones muggle book called percy jackson, it was strange and i quite enjoyed it.

Reading was getting so much easier and writing even more so, after a few chapters i got ready for bed.  
Ginny came back not long after i settled into bed, we talked a bit about how she really wished harry could notice her and decided on having her tell him.

I fell asleep with a huge grin on my face, tomorrow will be so fun.

* * *

I wake up with my white hair covering my face in scruffy knots and my pjs twisted around my body.  
It take my time in getting ready and putting on a dark green top and dark blue jeans with black heels, i let my hair fall down my back, nice and long, however i may need it cutting soon which i hate to do because it hurts leen but it needs to be done.

Ginny is wearing a tight red top, low cut and short shorts with killer gold heels, anything to get harrys attention.

I grab the vial of aging potion and when i walk to the great hall they meet me and give be a giant hug for doing it for them.

I eat my breakfast slowly sneaking glances at a rough looking snape, he is staring at me and i smile, i guess he must have read my note.

I decide to walk to the lake and sit down, i know he will follow and soon after i sit down he is stood next to me and sits looking at the lake.

The sun is rising and it reflects off the lake, it was beautiful.

I decide to speak first "I dont want to pry in the reasons why you chose to get that tattoo, i didnt mean to freak out but i know what the anitiation is and what you had to do, i was in shock you seemed too nice and caring to do such things.  
I was forced to have mine, only ginny and you know and id rather not show every tom dick and harry that comes about."

He looks at me with a small smile and says "I wont mention your tattoo and you likewise with you and id rather you not speak of last night, im not usually so bad but last night i just got too far." I nod and smile "never mind if i had alchohol i would have been worse than you, just something to help me forget..." i look at the lake but see him nod next to me.

"Miss evans we better be getting back inside, exciting day today, their choosing the triwizard champions." i laugh at his mock enthusiasm and we walk back in silence.

* * *

I sit with a sulky ginny at the podiums waiting for the triwizard champions to be named, unfortunately dumbledore had thought about the aging potion and fred and george were not best pleased but i did warn them and they still had to stick to their bargain and thanks to them 17 bulgerian boys are sat in the hospital wing.

My mind suddenly goes to snape, his dark brown eyes... his long shiny hair... his muscled body ...his area, WHAT! what am i thinking! Leen laughs "you have a crush, oh thats sooo cute! My son too!" i roll my eyes and smile.

"Harry Potter." I look up and my hands fly to my mouth, no hes not old enough their must be a mistake.  
I stand up and walk to harry who is sat in shock, "You didnt try to put your name in did you?" He shook his head "HARRY POTTER!" "Come on harry, i will come with you." He stands and i grab his arm and take him down, he looks at the bit of burnt piece of paper and so do i, nope not a mistake.

We walk out of the room and meet the others, cedric looks at us worried but fleur, the dumb blonde asks "Do they want us to go back in?" I shake my head and look at harry.

We hear the teachers running towards us "did you put your name in the goblit harry?" dumbledore asks "No sir!" harry whispers "But of course he is lying!" I look at her and say "How the fuck did he do it then? go on tell me because dumbledore put nearly every spell he knows on the ring to stop underage kids getting in, what nowt to say now? good shut up." I look around and everyone is looking at me in shock, i have never spoke that way to anyone, i look to snape, he is smirking slightly and i laugh and look away.

Barty crouch jr says "Well the rules are clear, harry is now the forth triwizard champion." I frown but dont argue, harry and everyone looks scared.

* * *

Ginny is asking me so many questions about harry that i started to get annoyed and ignore her.

I soon fell asleep and dreamed of the lake.

I wake up and quickly get dressed and make my way down to the great hall and ignore the silly comments my peers made, they just dont understand so i refuse to be affected by their judgement.

I grab some toast then walk out of the hall, someone calls out my name but i ignore them.

I sit by the lake and eat, someone sits next to me and i look up to see ron.

"Lee you cant honestly belive he didnt put his name in! who would do that? he could be killed." I stand up "Exactly! he could be killed so why would he want to do it actually why would someone want to kill harry? erm maybe because they are in league with vol... you know who!"

I know for a fact that karcaroff is a death eater but whether hes still pro voldermort i dont know, he grassed many death eaters up when he was caught.

I walk away, it cant be snape, moody? nah hes an auror, i sigh and put it to the back of my mind, i make my way to potions.

* * *

I come in and see draco ragging on harry and i make a point to storm in the room and sit next to harry and not him.

He looks shocked and slightly guilty though thats probably because he got caught doing it, man what an arse.  
Snape walks into the room and looks over at me sitting in the wrong seat "Miss evans is there something wrong?" I smile "No sir id just rather not sit with someone who speaks absolute shit." Draco frowns and blushes and snape smirks "Mind your language miss evans, you can stay where you are." I smile "Sorry sir, thank you sir."

Grabbing my book from my bag i sneak a glance at draco, oh hes in a mood... Good!

Sitting back up i look at what is written on the board, Memory potion oh too easy, i frown.

"Miss evans you are the ecception i want you to brew a dragon tonic, you can lend one of my books, i want to see how far your ability to brew advanced potions can go."

I ask leen if i could use some help and i hear her laugh and say "I helped invent that potion hun, dont worry its easy."

I smile and get the things i need.

It took over an hour and a half to finish, lucky it was double potions.  
Seeing the complete shock in snapes face is worth it, i laugh a little and he smirks.

I read his book till the end of the lession and he lets me borrow it, i grin and thank him then make my way up to the common room and soon fell asleep reading the book, I wake up when i hear voices and decide to see who it is.

Harry is talking to the fire about "...Dragons sirius, i cant get past a dragon!"  
"I could have helped if you would have told me." I sound angry but i dont feel it, I feel slightly betrayed that he didnt tell me but there must be a reason so i dont overthink things.

Harry stands up and reveals a man in the fire, I recognise him as serius black, my eyes widen slightly though my manners win out "Evening mr black." He looks shocked but smiled and greeted me in return.

Harry looks at me wanting me to continue "What are you absolutely amasing at?" i dont give him time to answer "Flying! so what should you do? fly" "Lee im not allowed a broom." Oh thats easy "Use your wand to send for it, accio cardigan." I wave my wand and my cardigan flies to me and i put it on then sit down.

"And before you think about death eaters no it wouldnt be karkaroff and lucius isnt that involved and nobody else is a known death eater." serius looks at me "Well..." I give him a look "Nobody else!" Harry frowns at me but i look away and go back to bed.

Hopefully he knows not to pry into anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here :) review please xxx**

Today was the day harry will be facing the dragons and i have to say i was crapping myself incase he got hurt.  
I wish i didnt have to be here and i decided to walk the grounds before it started.

I look at the forrest, reminded me a bit like the forrest i grew up in.

I walk towards it all for going in when "Leanne evans if you dare to take one step further i will not hesitate but to drag you back."  
Looking back i see its snape frowning at me.

There is one thing i hate and that is being told what to do so i step towards the forrest and he steps closer to me, i turn away and run, this is something i need.

I hear him curse and follow me, i start laughing feeling free for the first time in ages, free from my old master, free from school, free from myself and all the burdens that occupy my mind.

I climb the biggest tree i can see and look over to where snape was walking, it was so funny watching him stumble over tree trunks and swear to give me a detention for every night this year.

Giggling like a lunatic, i give my self away and he looks at me smirking "Miss evans come down before you break your neck."

"Sir i doubt that highly, look i'll prove it." I go for a small branch and fall back so that my only support was my legs.

Snape looked like he was going to have a heart attack, i then stretch my legs out, fall and summersault so i land on my feet, hands out in a silent ta dar!

He gasps and clutches his heart, his eyes two dark slits whick i found rather scary.

I frown and he turns his back and walks off, i follow at his heals like a lost puppy "Am i in trouble?" I ask, leen is ignoring me, thinking deeply about her past which she does quite often. "Yes miss evans, you will be serving detentions with me for the next few months." I smile, hes my best teacher so detentions wont be so bad will they?

* * *

Harry did amasing with the first task obviously, im so happy for him, now that everyone loves him again.

I found it rather discusting that his so called "friends" could be so happy and warm to him in barely a few minutes but he didnt listen, glad his mates were back, what an idiot.

I make my way to detention and sit for an hour waiting for snape to even show up.

Im sat in his seat brooding about how i was going to tell him off when he and karcaroff walk in.

Snape looks almost surprised to see me then realisation dawns on him, "Oh lee i forgot!" My eyes are slits and i glare at him "Obviously." I snap "And as you have i will not be serving any of your detentions as you had previously planned."

"And why miss evans do you think i will accept your terms to this?" I smile now "Because i can." I stand up and leave and as i go i see a glimmer of a smile on his face and he let me go.

As soon as i go into my dorm i hear the party going on! for god sake what a horrible noise.

I get to bed as quick as possible and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

There is a pressing weight on top of me and a hand groping my barely there boobs.

I grab my wand from my sock and stunned whoever it was that decided to do this to me.

I look down to find a boy from the other school asleep on my floor, ginny isnt here so i run to the boys dorm to get harry.

He and a few other boys came down to sort him out and a girl from the year below got the teachers, who came barely minutes later asking me questions, what happened? where did he touch me? what did i do? i was shaking like a leaf and not from the cold.

I was the talk of the school, the boys from the other school glare at me and draco decides to look after me whether im talking to him or not.

It got rather depressing for me, and i soon start skipping class and sit in my tree.

It was about midday and i was sat watching a crow in its nest when i heard footsteps, the crow screaming its danger warning but the footsteps did not waver for a second and soon stopped next to the tree.

I dont even glance down, only one person knows about this tree "Hello sir." i say.

"Miss evans why do you feel the need to skip my class to sit in a tree all day?"  
I roll my eyes "Sir i doubt missing a class will affect my grades much." He sighs "Lee if you want to talk about last night rather than sit in a tree, im here to talk."

I frown "What did he want from me sir? Why me" Snape then does something id never have expected, he climbed the tree and sat next to me, his coat slightly twisted as he sat.

"Leanne what boy did was discusting and foul, he has been discrased by his school and his head master.  
You did nothing wrong but boys his age care only about there reputations and their dicks."

I listen to him explain for about another 5 minutes, i listen intently and afterwards when we are walking back to the school i give him a hug "Sir thank you, i understand now, your my favorite teacher ever." He hugs back rather awkwardly before walking to his office and me to transfigurations.

* * *

Professor mcgonogal asks me to go to her office later on to give me something to help me catch up in all my lessions seen as im rubbish in everything but potions.

I put a brush through my hair and put on my comfy clothes and made my way to her office.

"Ah miss evans please sit down." I do and she continues speaking.

I am to use a time turner to catch up on 2 years of missed work, she showed me how it works and that was that really.

I stuffed it in my pocket and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been trying to structure this out the best i can, bare with me.**

How on earth anybody can use a time turner baffles me, ive been up nearly 7 hours and it only lession 3.

Being tired however is the least of my problems, everybody thinks im a bit of a slag because i was nearly raped.

Silly immature children they are, but why do i care what they think if i dont value their opinion, or so i try to convince myself and so far it hasnt worked one bit.

The only ones who do understand are the slytherins and i only think they do because snape must have lectured them on it untill they got it in their heads that he would kill them if they even spoke to or about me negitively.

I guess i cant stop rumors i guess, pathetic slags who open their legs to anyone need a new hobby coz they are just going to end up orange and alone, i doubt they can even read better than me and i started learning this year.

I pull my white hair up into a bun and go to lunch then im going for a nap, i can just turn back time later really cant i?

I sit down and draco cooly walks up to me and sits down.

I look at him and he smiles "Lee do you want to be my date for the yule ball?" the yule whatimabob? i think.

He must see the confusion on my face and quickly explains "So i have to wear a dress? and make up and heels?" "I guess." I smile, "Ok then sounds fun." The biggest grin erupts from dracos face and we talk about what we want to wear, he wants me to go in dark green or black or silver which all would suit me anyway to be honest so i didnt mind and quickly planned my first hogsmead trip.

* * *

"Oh lee you look great in this one." Ginny says as i look at this beauty in the mirror.

Her white hair curly and in an up/down do, her eyes dark and smokey which gave a surprised expression to them, her lips red and full and a light blush on her cheeks.

Oh this girl is beautiful, i admire myself in my dress from all angles, the short green dress reaching just above my knee, the silver pattern going over one shoulder, emphisising my figure perfectly and black glittery heels to match my beautiful outfit.

Ginny is wearing a short silver cocktail dress which goes to her nickers practicly and hermione in a pretty pink dress, wow shes so girly, id never realised before now how possible it is.

We walk down to meet the boys and their jaws drop when we come, poor nevile ginny must have made him rather uncomfortable with her not even there dress.

Draco kisses my hand and escourts me to the ball.

We dance for a while then sit to get a drink.

He dances a bit like a lady haha, nevermind whats the worst that could happen.

Leen is wanting me to dance more but id rather walk around a bit and just get some fresh air rather than being stared at by the boys, even fred and george are eying me up a bit, however they were soon shouting at ginny for her lack of clothing.

She just flipped them off in a way only ginny would.

I made my way outside and saw snape and karkaroff having a heated argument, both looking at their left arms, i look at mine and gasp, the mark... its getting darker.

I walk over and look directly at snape "Is he coming back?" He looks at me but says nothing, karkaroff looks at me with pity and shock and i nod, their reactions told me what i need to know.

"I dont want to go back severus." he pulls me into a hug and tells me he wont let me go back, a silent tear falls from my eye but i nod, beliving him completely.

karkaroff looks around and must have seen onlookers because he pulls us the direction to the dungons.

I sit down on one of the tables and they both pull chairs over and we start talking about our ideas "Running is the only option, its the only way we can live without complete fear."

"He will find us but you will get the easy way out, he will keep me with him, id rather die to be honest." my voice shook when i spoke and snape pulled out a cigarette and started smoking.

I look at him completely surprised "Since when did you smoke?" He looks and me and laughs histerically, i smile and he gasps out "After all this and thats what you want to ask me?" I nod and he laughs again.

"Probably since about 18 years ago." He said his laughter fading slightly.

I nod again, wondering what caused him to start smoking.

We carry on talking for a while but soon i want to go back, they both come with me and i make it for the last 3 dances, george got the first, zabini the second and i spent my last dance dancing with neville, who was really good at dancing and it was a plesent experience.

* * *

I wake up the next day, my feet hurt, my hands, my back and my head and a wierd cramp in my tummy.

I go to the bathroom and jump in the shower.

"Keep holding on, coz you know we'll make it through make it through" I sing as i wash my hair with my lavender smelling shampoo, all my bath things smell like lavender, the most beautiful smell in the world in my opinion and thats all i smell of.

I sigh as i see blood on my towel as i dry, my period... finaly.

I go to the cabinet and pull out the pms potion, basically it stops my periods coming untill im on the toilet where it all comes out at once, not pleasent but nessessery.

Since ginny started she told me what to do so it wasnt a huge deal.

Now that i look though my boobs are bigger than they were, i woop to myself and get dressed in a green top and white jeans with black pumps and go to the great hall for my breakfast.

"I swear lee, you wear slytherin colours more than griffindor!" I smile as harry sat down next to me giving me a one handed hug.

"Have you found out what to do with the egg yet?" He sighs and shakes his head.

"Well i heard cedric say he found out whilst having a bath so it might have something to do with water."

Harry smiles "Thanks lee ill try that tonight, what are you up to today because the gang are off to hagrids and he wanted you to come too."

I smile "Sure what time." he cocks his head trying to remember "Bout midday i think."

I nod and start putting omlette and bacon on my plate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Have fun reading guyyyysss xx**

I cant belive harry turned into a fish man, i laughed when i saw it and he hasnt lived it down since.

He is starting to get more and more nervous for the last challenge because he barely survived the last one, I tell him if he has done it so far he will be able to do that one.

Its back to lessions for us though and i have found a lession i love nearly as much as potions, music class.

Its a class for only a selected few and after ginny heard me singing she decided i had to try out, i dont know any wizard songs so i kept to my muggle songs.

Flitwick, who was the teacher, nearly cried out in joy by my voice, i just dont understand how everyone loves my voice more than me, i mean i dont sound bad but i didnt think i was pitch perfect either!

Mostly i just love picking songs that mean something to me and the one i sing most is My Immortal by Evenescence and it turned out that the singer was actually a witch, not famous in the wizarding world but she did come to hogwarts and loved this class too.

I also found out that she wqs way older than she looks, she is actually sixty three years old!

The class room was arranged strangely, there were benches either side of the room, going up to the ceiling and a stage in the centre of the room for the singer to get all the attention which i loved quite a bit.

My first lession was fun, i remember everything.

* * *

I walk in and sit down on the left side of the class, the room was soon full of people in all years and i look next to me to find, of all people, draco.

He wasnt shocked to see me here, "Well i heard you could sing so it was only a matter of time before you were enrolled in this class, ages ago it wasnt an optional subject but like 10 years ago the parents complained that the school was giving non talented students false hope."

He laughed "Slytherin parents i guess huh?" I smiled and he looked at me with an amused smirk on his face "Who else? Us slytherins are way too talented to have out time wasted by other riff raffs who think they can sing."

I look at him wide eyed "Hey i could probably sing better than you!" He looked at me now and i knew that look, he wants a challange and a challenge is what we got.

He went first and sung an amazing song called impossible (**James arthur-impossible, it seems fitting somehow**)  
It was beautiful and he does have a really good voice but i knew i could beat it.

My song was called Run and it was by two different singers but its the muggle woman, leona lewis, that i sung it by because i can pull it off better.

The class then had to vote on who won, draco got about a quater of the classes votes and i got the rest.

Draco was a good loser and hugged me when i won and said he couldnt have lost to a better person.

I laughed at him but hugged him back, happy that i didnt embarrass myself too much.

* * *

I smiled at the memmory and made my way to potions.

Snape wasnt in a very happy mood today but i still made him smile when i completed my potion perfectly.

I dont feel too good though but i gues coz thats because im on my period , my arm does itch slightly but it has been like that for a few days.

I see snape itch at his arm too so i gues its because of the mark.

Suddenly the itch burned and i fell over screaming, snape was next to me, "Calm down lee, its just a warning sign, the pain is less when he is actually calling." I was cryingin fear and pain but i was silent now, but the pain was making me dizzy and i soon passed out.

I dreamed of pain and darkness and death of everyone, i see harry dead on the floor where i was sat tied up.

A pale white face was floating around me then with a bang he had a body.

"You left me when i needed you, you will be punished." The pain was now all over my body and i screamed and sat up.

I opened my eyes but couldnt see anything but black darkness "I cant see, im blind. IM BLIND!" I start to panick and i feel somebody hold my hand then i hear a voice behind me "Miss evans please calm down, your in the hospital wing and proffessor snape is sat next to you."

I start to cry and snape hugs me and tells me it will be ok but how will it? Im blind.

"Miss evans we are looking in to what has caused you to loose your eyesight and will do all we can to recover it, but for now we are going to need you to pick a buddy to help you to your classes or even two."

I think for a minute, ginny definately and draco.

I tell her.

She goes to tell them herself and has snape stay with me, "Why me? did this happen to you?"

"No it didnt but i swear lee i will do anything to help you get his sight back."

"Promise?" He said he did and i decided i wanted to get up.

Snape grabs my arm and helps me then puts my clothes on the bed backwards so when i put them on they will be right way round, he waited outside the curtain untill i was finished and then helped me walk around the hospital wing so i could get used to it.

I heard the door open and multiple pairs of footsteps walk in.

Then i was hugged by atleast 3 people who i presumed to be Draco, Ginny and Harry, my eyes water and i feel tears stream down my face.

I heard shuffling and i guessed it was an awkward snape leaving, i laugh as i imagine it and i get taken to the common room.

Ginny told me we dont have to go to the great hall if we dont want to because dumbledore gave us the name of a reliable elf, dobby is his name.

"Dobby" CRACK "Miss and miss you called dobby?"

"We did, please can you get me a burger and salad, lee what do you want?" I think for a moment but hear a gasp which sounded like dobby. "Miss is you harry potters sister?"

I nod and he gasps again "Miss i think i know what has made you blind, if you wish i can try to help you like i did with my old masters."

Ginny gasps now and says to me "Lee if he knows whats up with you maybe he could help you regain your eye sight properly."

I think it over and agree and suddenly everything is too bright and i gasp out in pain and cover them, ginny dims the lights so it is less painful.

I look around and see everything in much greater detail than before i lost my eyesight, i see the different colour shades of red and the hints of yellow in her blue eyes.

I look at dobby then throw myself at him thanking him repeatedly before canceling our meal and getting me properly dressed to go down to dinner.

After ten minutes of getting used to the light we made our way down to the great hall for dinner abit early and waited for everyone to come in.

After ten minutes a few prople came in, followed by more and more before everyone else came.

Before draco sat down he asked me how i was and i shocked him by looking him straight in the eyes and laughing then i hugged him and he hugged back thanking merlin i made a full recovery.

I see snape sit down and look at me confused that i was looking directly at him and was even more shocked when i waved at him then turned around and helped myself to spicy chicken drumsticks and wedges.

What was a terrible day turned out to be a good laugh when i regained over perfect eyesight.

I sigh, i hope my good mood never ends.


	7. Chapter 7

**The song im going to use in this chapter is a beautiful and amazing piece and i hope you all know what it is, have fun my fellow geeks, love you 3**

Ive been up for about 6 hours yet its only lunch, im so tired of trying to catch up and there have been times where ive slipped up and ended up 3 or 4 days in the past so have to wait it out and plot it in my journal.

Everyone has been acting strange to me today but i have no idea why and its getting on my nerves.

Ive been given sly glances and people have been giggling behind my back and even leen has been quiet and secretive to me today, putting up walls and barriers which are too hard to break.

I finaly decide to check by looking in somebodys mind, first snape, just to see if i can get away with it.

I feel his mind easily as it is as strong as mine and i push into it, barely a second after i feel steel barriers block my mental path and snape look around the room to see who it is.

I push hard on the steel wall and feel it bend slightly but i decide not to push anymore and see if he opens up to me, the barriers are still up but i hear him project his thoughts into my head.

_Miss Evans you do know its rude to try to push into peoples mind without their permission_

How did you know it was me, i keep block up myself so you shouldnt be able to know who it was, for all you know this is neville doing this but using my voice in his head.

I see him smile and chuckle slightly and look at me.

_Miss evans you have your own colour to your thoughts and more or less your aura which ive noticed on many occasions, it would be harder to convince myself it wasnt you._

I tilt my head and ask _what colour is my aura?_

White, pure white and in all my research a pure white aura is rare and it shows the individual who has one contains great power.

I look into his mind and see his colour, Green, silver and black. _How am i not surprised that you have a pure slytherin aura._

We both laugh and get confused glances from those around us, snape then looks at me with a playfull scowl _get out of my head wench, people are starting to think i have humor!_

Oh no we cant have people know that you can laugh can we? The whole world will just burst into flames and everybody will faint in shock.

Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit miss evans.

I learn from the best sir.

I smile and make my way out of his head then realise, oh poo, i forgot to see what everybodys problem is!

Never mind ill just have to endure it.

And it wasnt long before somebody spilled the beans either, "Lee why didnt you tell me that it was your birthday today."

I look at a scowling draco in complete shock, a green wrapped present in his hand "Luckily snape told me otherwise i wouldnt have been able to get this in... You didnt know did you." I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes.

Why wouldnt anybody tell me? Didnt they want me to celebrate it? Was i bad?

Snape projects to me and i let him in to see what i was thinking.

_Lee that isnt the case at all, we were going to announce it to you tonight and have a special meal in your favour as it will be the first you have celebrated, oh and did i tell you that you had to sing a song that sums you up in one?_

Gee thanks for that And i put my wards back up and reassure draco that im ok.

He smiles and hands me my first ever brthday present, i tell him and he grin gets bigger and he even laughs.

I focus on unwrapping my present and open the box, I gasp at what i find.

A locket with LE on the front of it, i open it and see pictures of me and draco in there and even some of me ginny and harry.

I stand up and hug him, thanking again and again for making my first ever birthday present extra special.

Soon after that i finished lunch and looked up.

Many owls flying through the window caught the attention of everybody, i turn beet red when i realise they are all for me.

I open the biggest first and saw it was my very own personalised white cauldren with my name in gold at the side.

_Thank you severus!_

Your welcome Miss evans, Im glad you like it as it was worth quite a bit of money.

Rest assured I absolutely love it!

The next pressent was a big box of new designer clothes which i had no idea who it was from.  
Luckily there was a letter.

_Lee,_

We havn't met properly but i would like to wish you a  
Happy Birthday and i hope that you would like to come  
and stay over the summer as you have become our  
son's favorite person in the world!  
He told us about your like for slytherin colours  
so my wife just had to go out of her way to keep you  
rocking our colour, as you kids would say.  
Have a nice Birthday

Yours sincerely

Lucius and Narsissa Malfoy.

I write a thank you note and send it away with their beautiful owl.

The next gift was a beautiful birthday cake, red icing and gold gust on top and gold writing saying "Happy birthday lee!"

Simple but effective and i loved the cake itself, i shared it with all my friends and a few onlookers before eating a piece myself and carrying on.

I got a mole skin bag from hagrid and a friendship bracelet from ginny.

Im so happy at this moment that i think i could explode with gratitude!

And as soon as i unwrapped my presents it was time for my song.

I sung what my heart felt and what i felt leen helped me through.

You're not alone, together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end  
There's no place to go,  
you know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say,  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
we'll make it through  
So far away,  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late this could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
and it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say,  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
we'll make it through  
Hear me when I say when I say,  
I believe  
Nothing's gonna change,  
nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say,  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
we'll make it through  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you could say,  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through,  
we'll make it through.

When i was finished there was a stunned silence before a roar of applause erupted from all over and i was suddenly surrounded by well wishers and maybe a few special admirers, not that i cared to be honest, im now 14 not a child so i wont act like one.

My special surprise after the dinner was a party in my comon room and i feel like i danced with everyone before falling asleep on the couch, my best birthday so far, not that i really had one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Have fun reading as i have writing it xx**

Its the day of the final task and im so scared for harry, id hate to be stuck in a dark place and unable to get out, well technicly i already have but its still scary.

Harry isnt able to eat which shows me he is feeling the tension but ron, the pig, is scoffing down everything he can lay his hands on, "Yoo phwil doh fiyne." He somehow manages to garble out.

Snape seems to be trying to talk to me but ive put my walls up strong, almost as strong as his, he decides to leave a message then goes, "_Miss evans we need to speak, if you have noticed the dark mark is nearly black now stop acting like an idolecent dunderhead and make your way down to my chambers where we can speak freely, my password is eileen_."

I feel leen have an excited/loving interest in his password before resting again and i stood up and slowly walk down to the dungeons, looking at my arm and feeling a sence of dread rise from my stomach.

It wasnt long enough but i was suddenly outside his chambers and i whisper the password and walk into a warm but dimly lit room.

Snape and karkaroff were sat in chairs either side of a dark green sofa which i make my way to.

They stand when i walk in and sit when i do, which makes me smirk slightly, who knew? Gentlemen.

Snape lectures me for a minute about recognising the importance of the situation as the dark lord may be returning and I needs to be ready when he does.

"Severus my friend she is just a child, she doesnt need to know these things, adult things."

My eyes shoot up at him and i push myself into his mind and break past his futile attempts of mental wards, i then project into his mind,_"Belive me karkaroff i am no child, i have seen things no one would be able to comprehend and worse, i know more dark magic than you could, how the muggles say, shake a fist at, so you had better treat me as the equal that i am."_

I finish and he gasps in shock before looking at snape and saying "Did you know she could do that?" He simply nods and smirks at him.

"Well that was rather uncalled for miss evans and if you ever do it again i wont be so calm." He says trying to be threatening, which fails as i see the fear in his eyes and the tension in his body but i nod, i wouldnt like it if it happened to me so i wont do it again unless i need to.

Snape stands "We belive, miss evans, that the dark lord will rise tonight and dumbledore belives that he will make me bring you to him, we will hold it off as long as possible but you will have to join his inner circle to keep him from killing you."

I nod, my mind in working on overtime "We need a plan for me to be protected in the mean time and what about you severus? how are you staying safe? you have to be safe too!" _I would rather die than let you die severus._

Me too leanne.

"I cant tell you miss evans, incase he ever uses your memories against me and as for keeping you safe me and dumbledore have decided on you learning to be an animagus, an unregistered animagus."

I smile, a fool tooth grin and then i do something a bit childish and jump up and down.

Snape laughs at me and tells me how to do it, i have to find who i really am and once i do i will see a figure of an animal in my head and then all i have to do is figure out which animal it is and open my eyes and voala im it... easy, not.

I wait till its just me and snape to try it out and i sit for what seems like hours to sive through all of my memories and figure out who i am.

Im strong but small, fast, smart and witty, i am also dark and dangerous and slightly violent.

I have had a bad upbringing yet know right from wrong, i would die to protect those i love.

Thats it i know who i am, i am me, i am unique, i am leanne evans.

Feeling a shiver run through me, i feel a shape in my head, a wild cat of some sort.

But i know what this cat is, i have heard of them in folk law in some villages i passed getting to hogwarts, ive always wanted to meet one and now its me, its who i am, i am a serval.

I open my eyes and i see a very tall snape smiling down at me and mumble something about it taking him months to get it right.

Craning my neck i look at my body, i have fur and a tail.

I did it! But how do i change back.

"Just imagine your body as it was and you will change back but you may end up-"

I change back and look at my body, shit im "-Naked" Snape takes off his cloak and puts it around me, averting his gaze to a badly drawn painting on the wall thank him.

He walks me back to my dorm and i get ready for dinner and make it just in time.

"Lee! Where have you been, we have been looking for you all day."

Harry investigates as i sit down and grab chicken and roasts onto my plate and start eating.

"Im sorry harry i had a meeting with somebody which i couldnt possibly put off, are you ok?"

He nods and soon after we get up and all the weasleys and me tell him hes going to be fine and we make our way to the maze.

He gets called in first, followed by cedric, krum and fleur.

I stand up and walk a little, i start to panic, i decide to go to one side and calm down.

I just happen to walk right into mad eye, he sympathises and asks me to help him carry his trunk to his office, assuring me that it will only take a bit and it will take over an hour for somebody to get the trophy.

I nod and carry his trunk for him whilst he limps a little behind me, "Sir please will you unlock your door, i cant get in."

"Constant vigalance!" His door opens and i place it in one corner and get up to leave.

But i fall and i realise that ive been tied up. "What the fuck moody, let me go!"

"Language miss evans or i will torture you a bit before we go to see the dark lord, surely harry should be dead soon and maybe he would let me keep you, as a little reward, it will be a challenge to break you."

He sits me in his chair and puts a rag in my mouth then places my wand on a high shelf before leaving.

I stay calm, ive been in worse situations than this so i know that staying calm is the good thing to do.

I cant change without my wand so thats off the list, cant shout, cant make noise because everyone is outside.

My mark burns and i know he is back, poor severus, wait... Severus! Why wasnt that my first thought.

_SEVERUS! I know miss evans, he is back. No not that! Moody has tied me up to his chair, i think he is a death eater!_

WHAT! Ill be right there! Oh and harry is back safe and well but the diggery boy has

died.

I split the connection when the door opens and i look hopeful, but no its moony with harry.

"Hagghry!" I get out through the gag, he looks shocked to see me and tries to attack moody only to be tied up too.

After a few minutes of rambling his face starts to bubble "Polyjuce" Leen says "Be careful he could be more dangerous than we know!"

Harry gasps but i dont recognise him, "Barty crouch jr!" Oh shit, he is very dangerous, from what ive heard and i hope severus comes quickly!

He walks over to me and looks at my body before i see my ropes disapear, not good!

I try to attack him but he grabs my arm and pushes me off the chair and to the floor, pulling on my top which rips.

I freeze and try to stay calm whilst he sits on top of me, my free hand grabs his wand without him knowing and in a flash i change and scrath him in his eyes, blinding him quickly whilst i free harry.

The door suddenly bursts open and snape, dumbledore and mcgonanal walk in.

Snape physically relaxes and ties moody aka barty up using steel ropes, I change back, thankfully fully clothed and pull him into a hug, he hugs me back and i then hug harry and he just looks so happy to be alive but shock is etched all over his face.

Dumbledore sends us off to his office whilst snape interogates him, and once we get there there is a ruggedd looking dog who suddenly turns into "Sirius!" Sirius Black, the fire man.

Harry and he imbraces and then they both look over to me, "Lee come meet sirius."

I walk over and give him and awkward hug before laughing and say "Severus wont be very happy your here."

He frowns "Whats snivilius got to do with anything?" And vwoom i am off "Dont you dare call him names, if it wasnt for him me and harry would have been killed! You got that? Dead boom gone!"

He looks shocked but i dont care, then he smiles a full tooth grin, "Im sorry lee, you know you wana forgive me."

Is he batting his eye lashes at me? I laugh and he woops so he must think he is off the hook.

Dumbledore comes in and harry tells him what happened whilst i just sit there, sirius making comments every now and then.

"Miss evans why were you there?" I look up "He tricked me and when he got me in his office he tied me up and said he wanted to keep me if the dark lord let him so he could" I pause and shudder "Break me, then when he left i talked to sev-, i mean proffessor snape with my mind and he said he was guna come and save me, which he did, then moody, i mean barty tried touching me so i changed and clawed at his eyes."

Sirius smiles "Atta girl." He says and i laugh, the door opens and severus comes in and stops when he sees sirius.

"Proffessor Dumbledore what is that criminal doing he- opht." He gasps when i run and hug him "You came!"

"I told you i would." Was all he said before he sat me down again and we talked, then we had to go to the hospital wing to get checked over, Sirius comes with us in his dog form.

I sit on my bed and let madam pomfrey fuss over me whilst the weasleys question harry then it was harrys turn to be checked over and then dumbledore comes in.

"Sirius will you show yourself please?" Then suddenly sirius was sat at the foot of my bed and a shreak came form mrs weasley in the words "SIRIUS BLACK!"

I roll my eyes at her and Dumbledore explains, but i fall asleep before he could get anywhere.

* * *

It was a day after cedrics funeral and since the diggorys didnt want the champions 1000 galleons harry asked me but i told him fred and george would like it better and hey i could do with a laugh.

He smiled and ran off to find them, i changed into my animagus form and ran into the woods.

I see centaurs look at me in confusion and unicorns race with me, i look up and see stars, oh its night time.

I hear a snap of a twig behind me and i look to see a panther, I start to back away but it suddenly jumps up and in a swish of a cloak here is severus snape.

"Lee, Dumbledore wishes to speak with the pair of us. I dont know what its about but he said it is urgent that he speaks with us immediatly."

I jump into his arms and he chuckles but lets me stay where i am, he even strokes me behind the ear like a proper cat, which i quite enjoyed.

It wasnt long before we were sat across from dumbledore and i finally decide to change back, dumbledore looked at me with his twinkley eyes.

"Miss evans you are here so we can discuss your living arrangements for the next few years at summer, for the first three weeks you will live with the dursleys and then you have a choice to either stay at the weasleys or live with severus here as you both have gotten closer than i could ever of hoped!"

I look at a slightly shocked severus and ask "Do you want me? I wont be any trouble."

He looks back at me and smiles "What colour do you want your room."

I gasp then hug him saying "Purple!" Over and over again, he laughs and says "Thank god, atleast it isnt red and gold." I laugh too and say "Never."

* * *

I look at the train as i get off, carrying my things and walk with harry to a large man frowning at me and a woman with wide eyes and a bored looking whale of a boy, dudley i guess.

Well this is going to be a fun summer.


	9. Chapter 9

Well these three weeks went slowly, harry got in trouble with the ministery and snape sent me a letter saying he needed a few more days to work things out and has left me to stay with the malfoys.

I grab my bags and wait for mr malfoy to open his stupidly large gates and let me in.

They were stood at the door of there mantion to greet me and draco runs out and helps me with my bags and then pulls me into a hug, "I missed you lee, i hope them muggles werent too bad."

I laugh "Ive had worse draco, ive missed you too! I cant belive you actually have a house as big as your ego."

He pretends to look insulted and his mum laughs at us and starts talking to me about shopping trips and finally having another girl around "Yeh mrs malfoy i know what the malfoy men are like, us girls need all the help we can get."

Draco and mr malfoy found this rather amusing.

Mr and mrs malfoy then leave us too it and draco shows me my room, "This is where you will be staying, try not to get lost much." He says indicating at a silver door on the second floor of his house.

He opens the door and i see that its a huge room, the bed was the size of harrys room and the wardrobe was like a room of its own, it had its own bathroom and the colour themes were obviously green and silver.

I was gobsmacked but draco was so excited to show me around that he chucked the bags on my bed and pulled me out.

* * *

At lunch we had a picnic under a large willow tree and just talked and talked, he was sat normal and i laid my head on his legs which i found rather comfortable.

He stroked my hair whilst we talk but i dont mind, i like it.

"Lee what was like living with the muggles?" I laugh "Shit, they are horrible, they are total bullies, i get called a freak every day by my cousin dudley and then we get attacked by dementors, I had to go to a muggle hospital for the big gash on my head, luckily mrs weasley heard and came over when they collected harry and sorted me out, so i wont even have a scar on my head now."

"Yeh then we wouldnt be able to tell you and potter apart then." He laughs and i smack his leg then pout at him which makes him laugh more.

I sit up suddenly and even though ive never done it before, i kiss him.

A proper kiss kiss and he kisses me back, putting his hand on the side of my head and when we part he looks very happy and i guess that he must have had a crush on me.

I smile at him and we walk back to his house hand in hand, when we got in Mr malfoy was smirking and mrs malfoy was smiling like they knew, were they watching?

I hope they dont tell severus, i would never hear the end of it.

This is the first night without harry and i didnt know how much i would miss him till he was gone but i get changed, ready for diner in my green top and white jeans and i put my hair in a side plat, leaving my fringe out.

I even put on some lipstick and eyeliner then i make my way down, Draco was in a white shirt and green tir, mrs malfoy was in a long green dress and Mr malfoy was in green dress robes.

I didnt even see severus till i got to my seat "Severus why didnt you tell me you were coming!" I say giving him a hug which he stifly returns and we all sit down.

I guess he had to keep up appearances but i still blush slightly "Miss evans you shall be returning with me tonight instead of in two days time as i have finished early."

I look at draco and he is scowling at severus before frowning at me." Shit what have i done? why is he looking at ME like that, like its my fault, i look down and start eating.

I leave the table early "I need to get my things ready, draco do you want to help me please?"

He shrugs and gets up, the moody git, i walk out without waiting and somehow find the room i was ment to have and throw all of my clothes in.

He walks in and shuts the door and he is just stood there with his arms crossed, still frowning at me "Why are you giving me that look like ive done wrong? Its not my fault snape finished early is it?!"

"Thats not why im mad, ask _severus_ coz you seem to be all happy to see him."

I look at him in shock "I am so glad this-" I point at us "Didnt get any further if your going to act like a spoilt brat who wont let me even speak to anybody else" I grab my bags and shuv past him "Bye draco."

I walk to the hall way and see severus "You ready?" I nod and he takes me to the gates and we apparate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like chapter 10, lee and snape living together hmmmm how will they cope with each other.  
Its obvious but just to say i dont own harry potter, the only character i own is leanne evans :)**

I sit in my room and look at it in awe, i have a four poster double bed, purple and sliver bedding and a silvery white floor, the wall is purple with silver glitter.

I have my own walk in wardrobe full of new clothes and a dressing table with lots of hair clips and jewelry on, he watches me as i walk in and around my room, tears threaten to shed and im smiling like an idiot.

I turn and hug him again and he laughs, "Im guessing you like it then?" I nod and wipe my eyes, i have a bedroom!

He leaves me too it and goes off to sit downstairs.

The street is called spinners end and severus has lived here since he was a child, i find that so interesting, a little severus snape stomping about the place with his trademark scowl, well thats when his dad wasnt there i guess because i know what his dad was like from leen.

And she shows me a few memories of snape, ones ive already seen, him as a kid crushing on a red head girl which is my mum, him when he was in a mood and him when he had a teddy bear called beary... imagionative haha.

I get changed for bed in my usual trackies and t-shirt then make my way down to the living room, my secret door hidden by the book case.

He is sat on the couch reading a large book when i walk in and sit down, i decide to make conversation "I still cant read very well myself, i can only understand certain things, the potion book has pictures you see, so i just look at the words best i can and just guess, im still cocky about it though."

He looks at me then gets up and puts his book back and gets another, a larger one and brings it over "Come sit next to me leanne and ill try to help you."

I sit next to him and he opens the book, oh poo no picures here so i cant cheat.

He smirks like he knows what im thinking and tells me to read the first line "To make the fr, fresang potion you need these engredeiyents."

He looks and points at the two words i had trouble with "This says freezing and the last word says ingredients. Try again."

"To make the freezing potion you need these ingredients." I say looking at the words that now make sense.

He looks at the clock "Lee ill get you a drink and you can carry on in the morning, its getting late."

I nod and smile "Severus, why dont you treat harry like you treat me, i get confused."

He walks off and goes to bed himself so suddenly i wonder if ive said something wrong.

* * *

I get up early the next day and dress in a short pink dress, black tights and pink pumps, with my white hair i sort of look like a fairy.

I add eyeliner and mascara and a bit of pink lipgloss and make my way downstairs.

"Going somewhere?" Severus says looking at me with wide eyes like he could hardly belive i was wearing pink because i always wear darker colours.

I laugh and walk into the kitchen and put some colourful looking cereal in a smal bowl and added some milk before walking back in.

I sit down and focus on anything else but him, if he wanted to be grumpy last night then im guna just not talk to him today.

I put a bit of cereal in my mouth and soon spit it out "Urghhhh" I run back to the kitchen and grab somre orage juice and drink it out of the carton.

I then just grabbed a yogart and ate that in the kitchen.

Snape walks into the kitchen "Miss evans if you want to go out i have to acompany you everywhere."

My eyebrows rise and i smirk slightly, i have an idea "So you have to come underwear shopping with me?" I see the fear in his eyes and i just cant help but laugh, leen laughing with me at how slytherin that is and snape smirks back at me "Im only kidding, i just want to visit diagon alley for the day instead of being cooped up in the house."

His smirk goes and he frowns "No, thats not possible."

"What! why?" "Because i said so miss evans." I look at him and walk out of the house.

"Dont slam the -" SLAM! I slam the door anyway and walk up the street away from the house.

I pass a couple of shops and after about five minutes of walking i see a park.

I go in and sit on the swing watching the little kids and their parents interact.

I guess i just like to think about what it would be like if my mum and dad were still alive.

A couple of rough looking guys walk into the park and all the parents look up then rush their kids out of the place.

I frown and they see i havnt moved and walk over "Oi i guess you didnt get the memo but this is our place so fuck off."

I stand and go over to the biggest guy, the one who talked to me, and i spit in his sweaty ugly muggle face.

He looks shocked and looks even more so when i bust his nose and kick him in his balls.

I then push past the other boys, laughing as i go "Fucking pussies." They just watch me go and i walk to the shops.

Atleast i have some muggle money, I grab a big bar of chocolate and a bottle of orange juice and go up to the counter "That will be one pound fifty please."

I look at the muggle money in my hand and give him one gold and the big silver coin and make my way home.

It seems the muggle boys were waiting for me, I walk past them and down the street to get home, they follow me and i giggle "My my boys it seems that you are stalking me, isnt one of you getting hurt by a girl enough that you want a few more?"

"What was that you stupid fat bitch." I laugh again and turn round, my hand brushing my wand as i make my eyes turn red and my canines grow so i look like a vampire "You dont look very tasty but i guess i could get away with it."

They all run as i take my step forward the word freak ringing out like a curse.

I walk back and storm back in the house and to my room, snape following me as i went "What happened."

I slam my bedroom door and lock it, i then throw my treats down and throw myself on the bed and scream in my pillow.

"Lee what happened, talk to me!" I look up and hes there in my room and i hug my pillow "Im different." I sigh "I got called a freak by some boys who were following me."

He looked really angry "Why did they follow you?" I laugh "They scared everyone out of the park and told me to go so i spat in the biggest ones face and bust his nose up a bit, then they followed me so i changed my appearence to look like a vampire and they ran off."

He laughs "Miss evans how very imagionative of you."

I feel a weight down at the bottom of the bed as he sits down, he strokes down my arm and pats it "Well them boys just live to bully people and they arent worth the ground you walk on, just remember that."

He gets up and leaves, which makes me more confused than ever.


	11. Chapter 11

_Come break me down bury me  
Bury me  
I am finished with you- thirty seconds to mars, the kill._

I walk downstairs and look for snape, he isnt here, i cant find him.

I just cant belive he would leave me in a house on my own without protection?

"Ruff." What on earth is that? I hear a loud whining coming from behind the pillow of the couch.

I grab my wand and jab at the pillow to move it, I see the cutest little ball of fur behind it.

It jumps at me wagging its little tail and starts to lick my face as I pick it up and cuddle it to me "AWWWWW! Hello, arent you the cutest little thing I have ever seen in my life!"

Snape suddenly appears out of nowhere and grins, a grin that only I really see because he doesnt like anybody, "Well I guess you met the new member of the family, her name is nakita and shes a japanise akita, she is going to be a very big dog and the best thing is she is allowed as your familiar."

I hug him then take his hand and drag him into the fire place "Weasley house!" I shout then we close our eyes and i hug nakita closer to me.

I open my eyes and run into their big kitchen to see breakfast being put out and all eyes were on us.

"Oh hello professor, hello leanne what a surprise, do you want to stay for breakfast."

"Ok!" "No thankyou." I look at snape and give him a look to say yes we are staying.

He sighs and sit down on the two extra chairs that appear at the table "What is that you have in your hands?" Ginny asks, I put nakita in ginnys open hands and watch her coo over my puppy.

* * *

Back to school today but snape isnt coming with me to the train station, he would rather get arthur weasley to drop me off.

He also lectured me on my timeturner usage because with all the times ive used it over the holiday, i look older and that shouldnt be allowed to show.

I just cant get to sleep sometimes so i make it the previous day and go over again not to mention school usage aswell.

Technically i should now be nearly 15 physically which is pretty cool because ive always wanted to be an adult.

I grab my suitcase and give it to arthur and jump into the ministry car provided and find myself sitting with fred and george who show me their products for the joke shop they are making, they give me a wand...which turns into a rubber chicken which squarks as it goes.

I laugh and stroke nakita who has set herself up in my pocket till we get on the train and i can let her play.

"Lee are you ok, your so quiet." Ginny asks and I look at her in surprise because i hadnt realised how quiet i am "Yeah i just dont feel like it at the moment if you get me." She nods and understands my jist, i dont want to go back to the world where a crazy man wants to get hold of me, poor severus has started going into meetings with them, i am to be practically brainwashed into thinking that the death eaters are actually trying to help everyone and voldermort is some sort of saint.

Yeah right.

I just cant be bothered with this again, ive had a year to sort myself out and i cant even get out of not being a death eater because snape will get hurt if i do.

I sigh and look out of the window to find we are at the train station, i guess all my thinking has just distracted me.

I wait untill everybody is out of the car and follow them, i pick nakita up and start stroking her and she kisses my cheek before relaxing in my arms.

I walk through the gate and jump on the train, i sit down in a large compartment and wait to see if anyone would come in.

Most people look at me like im crazy and walk off to find their compartments and i start humming a song i recently heard and loved.

Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle walk in and stop suddenly as they see me, but i carry on humming and stroking nakita and try to ignore them as they hesitantly sit down.

"Hello leanne. You ok?" I hear and i look up to see blaise looking at me to answer "Im fine zabini thank you for asking, how are you?"

He shrugs and i just know "Are your parents ok?" He looks at me and answers "They were punished just like every other death eater not in hogwarts and were told i had to join."

"Ah i see, tattoo hurts like a bitch doesnt it?" He nods and rubs his left arm absent mindedly, the others do the same, suddenly the door flies open and pansy walks in and nakita starts barking.

"Keep you dirty little rat under control and get out you stupid little griffindork, leave my drakey alone!"

I laugh "He wasnt wanting me to leave this summer were you draco?" He smirks and sits closer to me, pansy didnt take the hint and climbs onto his lap...bad choice.

I push her off and for the joke of it sit there myself still stroking my dog.

"That little bitch, draco tell her to leave." She whines and pouts ugly like, when he just smiles back she huffs and sits next to goyle.

* * *

The meal was ok but i just dont want to eat so i sit there and watch people as they eat and talk quietly to neville.

I sigh then get up and he gets up too wanting to walk with me to the common room.

I talk about my fears to him and he just listens and offers me comfort and says he would rather die than let me get hurt and i take comfort in his protection and we just sit there and chat.

"So why dont you live with your parents?" He stiffens and answers slowly "Well, when i was a baby voldermort had belatrix lestrange and her little cronies to torture my parents till they gave me up, they went mad and now live in st mungos, they dont know who they are let alone who i am, my gran still makes me visit them every holiday."

"Oh neville thats so horrible, if i ever get a chance i will hurt her like she did to them."

He smiles but shakes his head "Your better than that leanne."

I smile and we both go to bed before everyone else comes in because i just dont want to talk to people hyped on chocolate cake and toffee marshmallows.


	12. Chapter 12

_Without a soul  
My spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there  
and lead it back_ _home_.-evanescence bring me to life

**Decided to type in the song I'm listening to as I write 3 Reviews please xxx**

Well I missed out on some interesting news yesterday, we have a new teacher called professor Umbridge who will be taking over DADA this year and was the toad who wanted harry expelled.

Also I have her first lesson so I will see what she is like first hand how much of a toad she is.

Ginny and me sit at the back because we both like to talk, and as the class fills up we see the small fat woman in pink.

"Wands away children and take out your books."

I raise my hand "Yes dear." She croaks sweetly.

"Erm miss aren't we supposed to be learning defensive spells?" She laughs "Why dear there is no reason for you to use defensive spells. Who on earth would want to harm children such as yourselves." I obviously didn't take the shut up hint in her voice.

"Well maybe voldermort! Or have you all forgotten about Cedric Diggory's murder so quickly." "What happened to Mr Diggory was a tragic accident!"

"No it wasn't it was murder!" "ENOUGH miss Evans, detention at 7 in my office." I decide to piss her off because it was just so easy to get into her mind "You know what's just so funny? I have some special quills that I should use due to my past and I have permission from Dumbledore myself to only use them." I stand up and when I get to the door I say "See you then sir."

I walk out listening to the laughter of my class and the screams of silence charms from umbridge.

I go down to potions and thank my lucky stars that snape has a free period.

I walk in and sit down whilst he just watches, "Umbridge is a loony, I looked in her mind when she annoyed me and gave me detention and she wants to use quils that cut through your skin with what ever you write on the page."

Snape looks a bit shocked but stands up and comes closer to me to see if I'm ok.

He writes me a note and then forges Dumbledore's signature before sending me on my way to my next lesson whilst he goes to Dumbledore with this information.

* * *

As it turns out harry has done the same thing and has also got detentions, lucky for us Dumbledore has confiscated all of umbridges pens and has replaced them with replicas which don't cut into flesh, I cant wait to see the old toads face when this happens.

"What an old hag!" Harry drones on as I sip my juice, not feeling very well at all, I look at the time and get up, harry following me.

"Harry, I feel a bit sick so I don't think I can stay there long at all." "Ok lee, ill take care of you after this but I doubt umbridge is going to let us leave early, she has to prove a point."

"I guess so but I doubt her point will be too sharp." I laugh at my own joke as we walk into her office.

"Uhum." We look around and see her sat at her pink desk, drinking pink tea in a pink room with pictures of cats everywhere "Oh my god!" I laugh uncontrollably as I sit down and take a quill out of my bag.

"Miss Evans you will be using my special quills today, no excuses." I grab my note and hand it to her "I don't think so miss, unless you have more authority than the headmaster you cant make me."

She gives me the dirtiest look but moves to hand harry one and we ask what to write "Both of you can write 'I must not tell lies.'"

I smile and decide to write "I must not tell the truth to the toady cat woman." Harry looks at what im writing and smiles, doing his own sentence, woo he isn't hurting himself.

Umbridge stands up and looks at harry in shock and snatches the quill off of him and tries to write with it and sees its a normal quill.

"Is there a problem miss?" I ask sarcastically, smirking evilly.

She glares at me and sits down back in her seat, twenty minutes later we are walking back to the common room.

I slow down and turn as harry walks through the door, I don't really want to go back to bed and decide to sit in the kitchen for a while and grab a hot chocolate and maybe a slice of toast.

I have to slyly walk through the corridors so I decide to change into my anamagus form.

I like the feel of being a wild cat, im not too small and I can run and jump very well.

I see filches cat on the same corridor and decide to scare it by jumping out on the strange feline before going into the kitchen, leaving a snarling, hissing cat in my wake.

Well I have to have a little fun too yah know.


	13. Chapter 13

_I remember years ago  
someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did._

I walk where the crowd is and see Trelawney in the middle of the quad with her stuff flung on the ground and umbridge telling her to leave, the poor woman.

I break through the crowd and pick up her things that have fallen out of her suitcase and shut then back in before glaring at the ugly toad head on who just smiles back at us smugly.

Dumbledore walks out and tells her that only he can banish people off of the property and leads her back inside"Well today was interesting, umbridge declaring she will just get ranked higher until she overtakes Dumbledore."

Hermione exclaims "She cant do this, we cant protect ourselves out there without training, oh harry I know! You should do it!"

I nod "Good idea!" Ginny nods too "Yeah I like that idea but who should we include?"

"You are like the only one who knows to do expert spells like a patronus and you have faced voldermort on numerous occasions/ it would just be great if you did it."

"Hermione your forgetting one thing." Harry exclaims "nobody believes me!"

"So what? Even if only one person comes, we should do our best to make sure that one person is protected."

Everyone looks at me and harry looks convinced as he will ever be.

So we plan our meeting at the next hogsmeade trip...I just need snape to sign my consent form.

* * *

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasssseeeeeee." He looks at me smirking "No." "But why not, it gives me time to take nakita out to the town and everyone else is going."

"No it is not safe for you to leave the grounds so you wont leave the grounds, my word is final."

"I cant believe this! You are such a over protective stupid man and I cant believe you cant trust me to take care of myself!" I try soooo hard to go but he just laughs at me "I do trust you but the answer is still no."

I walk off in a huff and he chuckles at my display of anger.

* * *

Spov **the first ever change of pov, Severus lovers enjoy.**

I add the toad spleen into the cauldron and watch it turn the correct shade of gray I want it to be.

There is a nervous knock on the door and I look up wondering who dare interrupt me at this time of night.

"Enter" The wooden door opens and lee walks in like she is walking into the pits of hell itself.

I smirk "What do you want?" She looks affronted "Who says I want anything? Maybe I just wanted to talk!"

"You obviously want something lee now say it." She looks at me from under her hair and tries to act all cute when she says "You know because you are my guardian?" I nod and she carries on "You have to be the one to sign the sheet to let me go to hogsmeade." She holds the sheet towards me like im going to blow it up and she didn't want to get burned, I smile at her, she knows me so well already "Nope I am not signing that sheet so you may as well go to bed."

I watch her pout and remember how she used to years ago when she was older and sigh she gets better at it with age.

"No means no Leanne now go to bed."

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasssseeeeeee." I looks at her smirking and put my foot down. "No." She huffs.  
"But why not, it gives me time to take nakita out to the town and everyone else is going."

"No it is not safe for you to leave the grounds so you wont leave the grounds, my word is final."

"I cant believe this! You are such a over protective stupid man and I cant believe you cant trust me to take care of myself!" How does she even think her arguing with me will make me change my mind.

"I do trust you but the answer is still no."

She walk off and slams the door, I laugh at her argument and logic.

* * *

LPOV

"How can he just say no? You have to go lee, you just have to"

"I know harry but unfortunately snape thinks im gunna get jumped as soon as I leave the grounds!"

"Why don't you just use harry's invisibility cloak?" Ginny whispers coming from our room, she yawns "You wasn't in bed so I was just looking to see if I could find you."

I nod and look at harry who was smiling fondly at her, oh crushcrushcrush.

I smile as they stare at each other and wondered what their future would be and if they would ever get past the shyness to even get together.

I don't feel tired so I just get my time turner and after a few spins its morning and I grab my charms book and walk to the room of requirements to catch up on.

* * *

SPOV

"Severus have you noticed her increasing age? It wont be long before she goes back."

"No just take the stupid thing off her and save me the heart ache of looking at her becoming the woman I know!"

"You know that cant happen, she has made you the good man you are today."

"I don't care, she will never want me as an old man, I cant even trust myself to let her go off on her own!"

"That doesn't matter, she knew you and the things you did before she saw you and she didn't care did she?"

"I guess not but what about what happened?"

Dumbledore sighs "Just explain that you had to do it on my orders otherwise it would just change the future events and even possible past events, that is a dangerous thing to happen."

* * *

**Please review, I am sort of rounding the story to where I want it to go.**

I promise that im going to stick to this story until the end because I hate unfinished stories, agreed?

Enjoy my magical friends. (I own Leanne Evans, the rest are J.K. Rowlings and what a great woman she is.) xxx


	14. Chapter 14

_when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you  
-miley cyrus when I look at_ you

**Hey guys chapter 14 up, I know you are reading, even if you don't review, I just hope you enjoy it.**

I am as quiet as I can be being under a stupid, too hot cloak, im surprised no one could see my breath, it being nearly winter.

I cant believe I am actually doing this, its utterly risky as snape is a spy and I wasn't being very discreet with my invisibility.

Harry is stood in front of me, looking around every now and again to see if anyone notices me, luckily we make it to hogsmeade without getting caught.

The plan is I do this then use my time turner to go sit with snape all day so he has no idea I even left.

We make it to the hogs head pub and sit down.

"Ew this place is rank." Ron nods his head in agreement and harry goes to order us some drinks.

After about an hour the room is quite full of students.

Harry starts off by saying that voldermort (cringes from all the wizards in the room) is back and everybody needs to prepare themselves for the death and destruction that will surely follow in the next few months when he slips up and reveals themselves.

Then the questions and statements try starting but I don't let them get past the few words "Hey harry is it true that you can do a full bodied patronus?" Then the gasps start "Really harry?" Neville kicks in "And he fought a fully grown basilisk all on his own using the sword of Gryffindor."

"And he really did fight you know who last year." Hermione says and harry is shaking his head "That's not the point, we could have died every time and I almost always had help-" "Harry's just being modest." "No Hermione im not but that's the one thing we have that he doesn't, we have friends who stick by each other not stupid followers that don't really care."

"Also Leanne knows first hand what voldermort can do so she would be a great help to all of us when we train."

I smile, I hate hurting people but these woosies have to learn and I will make them tough.

The door opens and harry pushes me under the table "Mr potter you don't happen to have seen your sister anywhere have you, she seems to have gone... missing."

I pull the cloak over me and move from under the table and to the bar.

I climb over the bar and hide under it as snape looks around

I freak out as he carries on his search and in the end he leaves but I stay under the cloak, make my way over to harry and whisper "Pretend I wasn't here, he will be listening."

I then pass the message along and soon we all get up to leave.

"Lets just visit the sweet shop to get lee something, huh?" They nod and I see snape finally leave them and go back up to the castle."

"He's gone guys." I pull the cloak off and they cheer at me for eluding the dungeon bat himself.

I laugh and leen tuts at them "_He's still my son!"_ _I know leen, i'll just meet up with him later. "Ok"_

Harry buys way too much food, normal and sweets then leads us up to the big cliff/mountain but the three are unusually quiet and I just went along with it.

After a little bit we reach a really well hidden cave and walk in and see the man himself, Sirius black.

He hugs them then turns to me and plants a big wet kiss on my lips and winks at me.

I stand there in shock and he laughs and starts talk/eating whilst looking at me.

I cant help but blush at his attention, through all that grime he is actually quite good looking, in a rugged, non severus way.

Great two crushes on guys way too old for me, I wish I could have my mum with me, she would probably kick their arses for me then ground me for liking them in the first place.

"Lee-bear what's up?" Sirius asks seriously and I blush and laugh, shaking my head at him, the twat.

"Lee-bear? Really?" "Yeah that's what I used to call you...I mean when you were a baby." He adds quickly.

Huh, what a weirdo...

We leave soon after that and I get change into casual clothes and put my hair up and add a bit of makeup so I don't look so flushed, and when we get to the great hall harry hands me a big chocolate bar and I thank him then look at snape who has his eyes narrowed at me.

_What? _I place in my head for him to hear so we can project to each other.

_Where were you today, I was looking for you._

So ive heard, I was playing on the grounds and just wandered around.

You sure? He asks

_Yup but you had to make that embarrassing trip to hogsmeade, poor you, shoulda trusted me._

You need to earn your trust miss evans

Miss evans now? Ouch...

I put my walls back up and ignore him for the rest of the meal.

"Students I have an announcement, no groups over 3 people are allowed due to an organised duelling club I feel will try to arise."

I laugh and she looks at me "Detention miss evans, tomorrow at seven, don't be late."

I smile "We wont be using them quills that cut into flesh are we miss because ive had to secretly heal about twelve people, and it is, yah know, child abuse."

Dumbledore looks so angry I can barely believe it "Meeting Now!" He shouts at her and she looks like she could kill me.

"Lee that was actually very slytherin of you!" Harry says and the slytherin table start cheering a little for me before the rest join in.

I bow and we all get sent back to the common room.

* * *

I walk into class the next day and everyone is wondering who is going to take over umbridge's class.

The door opens and we all look back to see a very smug ugly toady face...Shit, umbridge.


	15. Chapter 15

_And I don't want the world  
to see me  
Coz I don't think that they'd  
Understand  
When everything's made to  
be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

I jump on my bed, thankful for the warmth and I sleep, ive been up for three days but only really one (same date, more time.) practicing to transfigure a t-shirt into a ball gown.

I look at my finished product, the dress is gold, sparkly at the top and long flowing at the bottom, stupid effing thing.

Urghhh, I have spent the last hour logging in all the time I have spent going back and I have estimated it up to another three months in the past one month.

Now all I have to worry about is waking up on time.

* * *

Bright light wakes me up and I curse who ever opened my bed curtains, the bastards.

I sit up and ginny is sat crying at the end of my bed "Ginny what's up?"

"My hand, it hurts so much."

I look at her hand and see the inscription _Weasley's are scum._

I see red and drag her down to snape, I didn't even care that my pj top was only a belly top and I was wearing short or the looks other people have given me.

I get to the dungeons and draco spots me on my way to snape's room, he wraps ginny in his cloak and walks with us, I guess he still cares huh?

KnockKnock... No answer KnockKnock... KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

"WHAT!?" Comes a ruffled looking snape, I look at him shocked because he is topless and even more so when a pair of tanned hands wrap themselves around his waist.

"Baby don't be mean, whats up kids." Says the red headed woman from behind him.

I look at snape "Ginny needs a potion, the toad got to her."

He nods and walks away to get it leaving us and the woman in the doorway "Your Leanne aren't you? Severus's kid."

"Severus isn't my dad but he does take care of me." She nods "He has a heart of gold if you only bug him enough to let you in huh?"

I nod and she smiles at me, I return it but leen is starting to freak out in my head _That stupid stupid boy, what on earth is he thinking?! Woah leen chill out, its only a girl._

No you don't understand Leanne, not yet, oh you are going to be so upset you poor girl.

Eh? N...Nevermind just focus. Oh kay?

Snape comes back and puts the blue liquid on her hand, the cut has gone and It hasn't even scarred.

"Thanks sev, Its nice to meet you ...?"

"Leigh, Leigh Glass."

"Well its nice to meet you leigh." We shake hands and I go, snape looks worriedly at me but I just smile so he knows I approve.

* * *

Ginny and draco got to talking so I just left them to it and walked off to find something to do and decide to make another dress, a more casual one.

I walk to the room of requirements and take my top off.

I point my wand to the top and it turns green, I then make it longer and more flowy at the bottom which is above the knee.

I make the dress a one shouldered dress and add crystals down the side, it looks so girly.

I feel so tired after that and I look at the clock, one in the morning, shit.

I put on the dress and walk up to the common room, I close the portrait hole quietly and turn around to see harry laid on the sofa, ron on the chair and Hermione sat at the window, all asleep with Hermione covering the Dumbledore's army names list.

Were they waiting up for me? Probably but I don't want to wake them, they look so peaceful.

_Leen why were you so upset that severus was with leigh?  
Ah I cant tell you, sorry._

I walk down to my room, frowning at that comment.

_Why? Because I just don't, you will understand when your older.  
When I'm older? why does my age matter in this?  
It just does trust me.  
Fine yeash don't tell me!  
I haven't.  
Shut up._

I sigh and laid down on my bed, I guess she could be angry that I had a crush on him, which he probably knew, and she believed seeing him with leigh would upset me.

But she's nice, and yeah I do like severus but I know I'm too young for him and I'm not his type, with my white hair and fat body, which I rather like, I'm a size 16 so what? I like to eat, sue me!

Anyway I wasn't fed much as a kid so I respect food as a thing that keeps me energetic and healthy rather than that malnourished skinny ugly little girl I was.

He is so together and straight forward, he is so brave.

I sit up, I have a fantastic idea.

* * *

I stand up in class and make my way to the stage, this lesion is special, your parents got invited and you were made to write your own song about them.

Snape looked rather uncomfortable, terrified at the prospect of a song being wrote about him, especially by me.

I grin, narcissa is sat next to him, her formal face on and she catches my eye, I wave and she smiles and waves back before the face comes back.

I see draco and he looks at me nervously "Hey, your mums out there." He smiles "Yeah I know, she wrote to me last night and said she was gunna turn up and I had to scramble to write a song for her and I just hope she loves it."

"Its going to be difficult to impress Severus but I think he is going to be ok."

Well that was that, we were ok again.

I am literally first one up because I'm one of the talented ones but even I was scared, not that I let it show.

I'm in my gold dress and I smile as I make my way to the stage looking at the back of the room because flitwick put up a big mirror so you can watch yourself be the best you could be.

Angels lift you off the ground  
I've got shadows weighing me down  
Still you believe, you believe in me  
I wish I could feel that way

You can trust so easily  
I can't give you all of me  
Still your holding on when you should be gone  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith

I turn away knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave, I'm not brave

Keep my guard up constantly  
Stop this pain from piercing me  
Now I don't know how, how to put it down  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith

I turn away knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave, I'm not brave

I'm not, I'm not brave  
Still you believe, you believe in me  
I wish I was that brave

You go to fight for love like a soldier  
I wanna run away  
You're never scared to walk through the fire  
I wish I had your faith

I turn away knowing my heart could break  
I'm so afraid to fall and surrender  
I'm not brave, I'm not brave  
I'm not brave, I'm not brave

I finish and I look to the seats in front of me, he left, as I was singing he had just gone.

He better have a good reason for this.

I walk off of the stage and out of the door in search for him, I walk to his room but hes not here so ill wait for him, surprise him if you will.

I look over to the cabinet and realize I still have the lock on it, oops.

I unlock it and pull out the nearest bottle, Vodka... It looks like water.

I unscrew it slowly and try some, burns a bit but its really nice type of burn, right in my chest and I slowly drink some more and more until its empty.

I put it back in the cabinet and stand up...OH SHIT.

Ouch I just straight fell back down, im a little woozy now, is this what drunk is? I don't like it.

I throw up on myself and it just carries on and on until I think i'm gunna die.

I lay on my side and close my eyes. URGHHH No good, I feel like i'm falling.

Ker-thunk, I hear the door open and close and I feel myself being picked up and severus trying to talk to me, but i cant hear him, I cant hear anything.

Am I dying?


	16. Chapter 16

**Hows it going guys, this chapter starts with snape's pov and I dunno if im going to add more snape chapters but seeing as Leanne is the main character then I should base it more on her, and her rapid age growth due to her unhealthy addiction with her time turner.  
And thank you to those who are patient enough to carry on reading even when its been weeks since I last posted something.  
Ive had exams to do and I am currently ill but for you guys I WILL do this chapter.  
Forgive any mistakes, I really am not at my best.**

Yours truly ~jadedragonleigh

(Inspirational music- Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts)

**WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE**  
SPOV

My mark burns and I know that I have to leave her.

She really does have a remarkable voice and im strangely proud of her for her courage to sing such a song for a man like me.  
She is looking over to the mirror so I quickly put a concealment charm on me and leave.

I apparate as soon as i get to the apparation point and I know what this is about as soon as I settle.

"Ah severus, it is nice for you to join us but what was your delay?"

I keep myself from looking into his eyes "My apologies my lord but Leanne had an exam where she had to sing about the person who she cares for most and... she chose me rather than potter."

"That is good, it will make me getting her back all the more easier, now what is going on at hogwarts?"

"My lord, Dumbledore has gone into hiding and that horrid woman umbridge has taken the role as headmistress."

"Dumbledore in hiding? I knew that man was a coward but to yield over an insufferable old toad? HAHA I loose all respect I have for that man. All little I have of it.  
Is that all severus?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good, I will take my leave, and for your good work severus, I give you a reward just dispose of it after you are done."

Two death eaters bring in a woman with long black hair with a white fringe, muggle goth?

They did this to tease me, she had that hair and they want me to hurt her and I have to do it.

I grab her arm and lead her to one of the bedrooms just down the hall from the meeting hall and push her in.

"Please dont do this!" She cries with large tear filled eyes "I have a younger sister I have to take care of, please she needs me!" I sigh "They probably killed her, you are nothing important to them."

"You will never get away with this, there will be people looking for me you know, I will be missed."

"Get on the bed." She looks at me with her hazel eyes full of fear "No, please don't!" She gets on the bed but continues to beg.

"Take your clothes off, now." She starts fully crying as she tries to take her corset off, I wave my wand and it disappears leaving her puffy skirt to be taken off with everything else and I decide time is too short and get rid of the lot leaving her naked.

"No please PLEASE i'm a virgin, im only 17 pleasepleaseplease no." "Silencio." I then immobilize her and quickly rape her and taking her virginity as painlessly as could be expected, then as soon as I'm finished "AVADA KEDAVRA" the others probably wanted ago and some still probably would but not alive, she didn't deserve that.

I get up and then dress her before taking my leave.

I apparate to hogsmeade and walk to the hogs head to drown my sorrows in drink.

"Severus my old boy, the usual?"

I nod and sit down at the corner table on my own and soon Aberforth placed a dirty large glass of firewhiskey in front of me which I downed, he knows the drill by now, more drinks until I leave then he sends me a bill.

I remember every face of those I have killed and ultimately saved form more suffering and a worse death, but does that make me any better than them or worse because I know better.

I drink more glasses until I cant really think properly, good maybe I can sleep now... or pass out, either one really.

Stumbling to my door in the dungeons to find it already open.

I grab my wand and slowly make my way inside, I frown as I dont see anybody here and stumble to the couch.

Looking around see a dead body near my cabinet and I think, why would they pull suck a sick joke on me?

I look at her face, the face of the woman I have let down more times she could ever know and she is dead, oh god.

Puke rises in my throat and I throw up on the couch, I run to leanne and pick her up.

I make my way to the hospital wing but get a dizzy spell and drop leanne to the floor.

CRACK what was that? I look down and she isn't there, where is she?

"Leanne?" I call "LEANNE!" No please she can't, not like this, she will be in danger, so much danger.

I slide down the wall and close my eyes "Please merlin watch over her."

Blackness.


End file.
